Laços de Ouro
by Dama 9
Summary: Algum tempo depois de Tempestade de Verão. Em uma conversa casual, Yuuri pergunta ao namorado como e porque ele se tornou o cavaleiro conhecido como 'Mascara da Morte de Cancer', e um retorno a Sicilia vai exclarecer completamente as duvidas da jovem.
1. De Volta Pra Casa

**Domo pessoal**

**Sei que vocês devem estar pensando "Poxa, essa menina só escreve", mas confesso, desde que descobri que posso passar todos os meus sonhos para o papel eu não penso mais em parar. Antes eu assistia uma cena de um filme ou anime em especial e pensava "Detestei isso, poderia ser diferente, ou fulano não precisava sofrer tanto", ai num belo dia eu resolvi colocar isso no papel, confesso que hoje tenho vontade de jogar aquela historia no lixo e escrever outra, mas valeu a pena, eu descobri que poderia transformar cada desejo meu de ver um personagem agindo de determinada forma em uma historia. E depois de um bom tempo escrevendo sobre outros animes, resolvi aceitar o desafio de escrever uma historia bem grande que iria exigir muito de mim. Assim nasceu a Troca Equivalente, e por fim acabei descobrindo um grande prazer que é escrever e estou aqui de novo com mais uma fic. **

**Inicialmente eu pensei em fazê-la parte das Crônicas de Amor e Confusão em uma nova edição. Mas como novas idéias surgiram para complementar essa fic, resolvi postá-la à parte das crônicas.**

**Eu sei, quem gosta de passado é museu, então, podem me chamar de um, porque sou canceriana e adora falar sobre o passado. Laços de Ouro só vem pra confirmar isso mais uma vez.**

**Essa fic é totalmente voltada para o meu canceriano favorito que virou uma das minhas grandes paixões depois que foi flechado pelo Eros em Tempestade de Verão, enfim, nessa fic vou falar sobre o passado dele e muitos segredos a serem desvendados. Vocês já se perguntaram porque o cavaleiro que eu tão carinhosamente auto denominei de 'Guilherme' tornou-se o tão temido colecionador de cabeças 'Mascara da Morte de Câncer', logo vocês vão descobrir.**

**Sinceramente espero que gostem dessa fic. Então, vamos ao que interessa agora.**

**Boa leitura!

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem. Apenas Guilhermo e Helena são criações minhas para essa fic.

* * *

**

**N/a: O personagem Giovani é uma criação minha, mas o dedico a grande Juliane-chan que transformou esse nome em referencia ao Cavaleiro de Câncer. **

**

* * *

**

Laços de Ouro

**Capitulo 1: De Volta Pra Casa.**

**I – Retornando as raízes.**

**Itália/ Sicília...**

Como era difícil depois de tantos anos pisar novamente ali, mas tinha em mente apenas uma coisa, não estaria ali se não fosse ela; Guilherme pensou. Com a mão tremula tocou a maçaneta da porta de ébano.

Agora estavam em frente a grande mansão da família Firenze. Uma das mais conhecidas e respeitadas em toda a Itália. E ele, era o que muitos conheciam como **Mascara da Morte de Câncer**, mas somente aquelas paredes sabiam o que aquela casa tinha a ver com todas as transformações que ocorreram em sua vida ao longo dos últimos dezoito anos.

-Amor, tem certeza que quer entrar? –Yuuri perguntou, enlaçando-o pelo braço, conseguia sentir toda a tensão que o envolvia.

Apesar de estarem a pouco tempo namorando seus laços eram cada vez mais estreitos, o que fizera com que em meio a uma conversa casual, Yuuri viesse a perguntar o motivo que o fizera a tornar-se o cavaleiro que era, de imediato o namorado não respondera, mas afirmara, que se ela fosse com ele a Sicília poderia lhe explicar. Sabia que era difícil para ele estar ali, notava a guerra interna que ele travava entre o que deveria fazer e o que sentia que precisava, por isso decidira que não sairia de seu lado por nada.

-...; Ele assentiu, voltando-se para ela como se pedisse apoio.

Yuuri tocou-lhe a face carinhosamente, vendo-o fechar os olhos e suspirar. Tocou-lhe os lábios com os seus numa leve caricia, abraçou-lhe em seguida. Um abraço protetor e terno, o sentiu aconchegar-se entre seus braços e enlaçar-lhe pela cintura.

-Estarei sempre a seu lado, não importa o que aconteça; ela falou-lhe ao pé do ouvido.

-Obrigado; ele respondeu quase num sussurro.

Afastou-se lentamente, o cavaleiro voltou-se para a porta, a chave dourada brilhava no buraco da fechadura, quando ele envolveu-lhe com os dedos e ouviu o clique do trinco. A porta afastou-se lentamente, quando ele deu um passo à frente e terminou de abri-la.

Caminharam para dentro da casa, deparando-se com o hall de entrada, a sua frente erguia-se à longa escada que levava ao segundo andar, ao lado esquerdo o escritório.

Fechou os olhos lembrando-se da ultima vez que os vira saírem juntos dali. Helena, tão linda como a mais bela das divindades, caminhando calma e como sempre senhora de si ao lado de Guilhermo, um casal perfeito, apesar dos pesares; ele pensou com um brilho triste no olhar.

A sua direita o caminho para a cozinha e a sala de jantar. Sentiu uma brisa quente envolver-lhe o corpo, ergueu a cabeça novamente deparando-se com a escada, o tapete vermelho ainda parecia intacto. Sabia o que havia em baixo dela, lembrava-se perfeitamente, como se ainda visse aquilo novamente.

Um estalo em sua mente fê-lo subir as escadas correndo, deixando as malas caírem no chão, sem saber o que estava acontecendo, Yuuri correu atrás dele. Encontrou-o parado em frente a uma porta de madeira entalhada.

-Essa é a sala de musica; ele falou, encostando a cabeça sobre a madeira fria, eram como se pudesse novamente ver Guilhermo sentar-se em frente ao piano e lhe ensinar as primeiras notas e Helena prendendo os longos cabelos Royal em um coque, sentava-se em frente a lareira nos dias frios para cantar-lhe uma canção.

-Foi aqui? –Yuuri perguntou, aproximando-se dele. A única coisa que sabia sobre o cavaleiro era algo meio por cima sobre a morte dos pais, mas agora entendia que para ele estar tão abalado tinha algo a ver com aquela sala.

-...; Ele assentiu, afastando-se da porta.

Não podia mais hesitar, se chegara até ali tinha de continuar. Abriu a porta. Estava como antes, o piano de calda, as cortinas de seda jaziam fechadas, a lareira apagada. O sofá em forma de L, a poltrona que Helena normalmente se sentava. Na parede o brasão da família Firenze, era incrível como só agora notara que no centro do brasão havia o símbolo do signo de câncer. Um caranguejo dourado.

-Parece que eles sempre souberam; Guilherme falou de forma enigmática, sentando-se em frente ao piano, retirando a capa do teclado.

Yuuri caminhou até ele, parando a suas costas, sentou-se a seu lado no banco.

-Foi aqui que tudo começou? –Yuuri perguntou, cautelosa.

-Parcialmente; ele respondeu, deixando os orbes correrem por todo o ambiente. –Meu pai costumava-se sentar aqui para me ensinar a tocar;

-Faz muito tempo que você não faz isso? –ela perguntou, apontando para o piano.

-Dezoito anos; Guilherme respondeu com um olhar perdido. –Nem lembro mais se sei fazer isso ainda; ele falou com um meio sorriso, deixando os dedos correm pela superfície de marfim.

-Toca pra mim; ela pediu, encostando a cabeça sobre o ombro dele, fechando os olhos.

Deixou os dedos afundarem-se com delicadeza sobre as teclas, no começo algumas notas saíram mais graves ou mais agudas, porém agora soavam pela casa com mais vigor e segurança. Sentia o corpo vibrar junto com as notas que eram retiradas das teclas de marfim com eximia maestria.

-Acho que agora posso lhe contar tudo; Guilherme falou, fechando os olhos, enquanto deixava que todas as lembranças viessem à tona novamente.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Abriu a porta de ébano procurando não fazer barulho. Observou atentamente o hall de entrada, fazia um bom tempo que não entrava ali; ele pensou. Retirou o sobretudo preto das costas, pendurando-o em um cabideiro ao lado da porta.

Os longos cabelos azuis agora com algumas mechas prateadas caíram sobre os ombros numa cascara lisa e perfumada.

-"Finalmente você voltou"; ele pensou, notando que algumas malas estavam caídas no chão do hall. Fechou os olhos, ouvindo uma suave melodia correr por toda a casa, impregnando nas paredes.

Era como se pudesse ver novamente aquele garotinho teimoso de cabelos azuis correndo pela casa. Helena tentando alcançá-lo. Dando-lhe infinitos motivos para que ele não fugisse de novo de sua própria festa de aniversário. E Guilhermo, apenas divertindo-se com a situação, ao reconhecer na face inocente da criança, seus bons e velhos dias de juventude.

Tomou o devido cuidado de fechar a porta, antes de caminhar até a escada, desviando das malas. Embora fossem antigas, era um milagre que aquelas escadas não rangessem com seus passos. Sabia qual o caminho a seguir, mesmo que o fizesse de olhos fechados.

**II – Herdeiro.**

**Sicília / 18 anos atrás...**

Quem é aquele que nunca ouvira falar da Sicília, uma das mais belas cidades italianas, porém uma das mais perigosas. Pais, filhos, irmãos e primos, famílias inteiras que durante muito tempo e até hoje formam o que muitos conheciam como a máfia. Uma organização muita bem coordenada pelas pessoas mais importantes e influentes das famílias sicilianas. Enfim, a Itália em si era conhecida por isso e Firenze não seria uma exceção.

Nos últimos seis anos a família Firenze vinha reunindo amigos e família para celebrar o aniversário daquele que não só daria continuidade ao nome, como também era o motivo de maior orgulho daquele jovem casal.

Guilherme era um garoto ativo, transpirava vitalidade. Embora ainda com pouca idade, demonstrava uma maturidade surpreendente para sua geração.

A grande mansão da família estava cheia, para comemorar seu sexto aniversário. Helena, uma bela mulher em seus vinte e oito anos, longos cabelos Royal e orbes verdes, inspecionava atentamente o andamento das coisas.

Caminhava imponente pelos corredores bem decorados. O longo vestido florido vez ou outra tinha de ser erguido por suas delicadas mãos ao subir alguns degraus.

Virando a esquerda no segundo andar, chegaria a sala de musicas, porém onde estava conseguia ouvir o delicado e harmonioso som que seu menino prodígio extraia das teclas de marfim. Helena abriu um largo sorriso.

Dali a alguns anos ele já não seria mais um menino; ela concluiu, deixando o sorriso morrer em seus lábios, um brilho triste passou por seus olhos ao lembrar-se que com a idade viriam as responsabilidades e como com qualquer outra pessoa, ela não mais poderia protegê-lo entre seus braços, tendo de deixar que muitas coisas a vida mesmo se encarrega-se de ensiná-lo.

O criara como uma jóia rara e intocável, porém Guilhermo não compartilhava da mesma opinião, dizendo que o menino deveria arriscar-se sozinho, somente assim satisfaria aquela curiosidade que demonstrava ter desde pequeno. Super proteção de mais apenas o faria sofrer quando eles não mais estivessem a seu lado.

Embora soubesse que Guilhermo estava certo, era difícil aceitar...

Helena abriu a porta da sala devagar, para não lhe tirar a concentração, o viu de olhos fechados, com a face serena. Dedilhando precisamente sobre as delicadas teclas daquele piano de calda.

Era uma bela melodia, ainda lembrava-se dos dias que Guilhermo chegava em casa e sentava-se com o filho no colo. Ensinando-o as primeiras notas. Eram tempos tão bons; ela pensou.

-Guilherme querido, vá se arrumar, logo os convidados vão chegar e você não pode se atrasar; Helena falou, assim que o garoto terminou sua peça e notara a presença dela ali.

-Tenho mesmo, mãe? –ele perguntou manhoso.

-Sabe que sim pequeno; ela respondeu com um sorriso, era incrível como ao mesmo tempo que Guilherme se parecia muito com Guilhermo, era praticamente a miniatura do avô materno.

-Mãe sabe que não precisa fazer essas festas; ele falou amuado. –Só queria passar o dia com a Sra e o papai; Guilherme completou, abaixando a cabeça.

-Oh meu anjo; Helena falou, aproximando-se e fazendo-o sentar-se em seu colo. –Seu pai é um homem muito ocupado, mas se pudesse ficaria o tempo todo com você; ela falou carinhosamente.

-Eu sei; ele falou suspirando cansado, mas ainda descrente.

Embora o pai estivesse em casa, ainda tinha muitos negócios a tratar, trabalhos a fazer e alguns sócios que também estaria presentes hoje para uma reunião, não ignorando a possível presença de alguns familiares.

-Seu pai lhe ama muito e sei que fará de tudo para passar um pouco mais de tempo com você, só o deixe resolver os problemas que tem no momento; Helena falou, afagando-lhe as melenas.

Embora com o pensamento contrariado, não queria magoar a mãe com suas desconfianças. Helena procurava sempre estar presente a seu lado, tentando suprir a falta que o pai fazia, mas ainda sim, não era suficiente.

-Então meu pequeno herdeiro esta aqui? –a voz bem humorada de Guilhermo soou vinda da porta.

-**PAI**! –o menino gritou animado, desvencilhando-se dos braços da mãe e correndo até o pai, porém foi capaz somente de abraçar-lhe as pernas devido ao próprio tamanho.

Guilhermo era um homem alto, de face serena, porém extremamente perspicaz e não se intimidava por pouco. Era um líder nato. Sabia sempre o que fazer e o fazia bem. Sempre. Fator eu influenciara na opinião do sogro ao conceder-lhe a mão de Helena.

Afagou os cabelos rebeldes do pequeno, antes de pegá-lo nos braços e joga-lhe para cima, numa brincadeira infantil que sempre lhes proporcionava bons momentos de divertimento.

-Espero que não esteja dando trabalho a sua mãe; Guilhermo falou com um olhar cúmplice ao garoto que sorriu maroto.

-Ele estava só tocando; Helena justificou com um olhar carinhoso.

-Bem, não esqueça de se arrumar, logo sua festa ira começar e não quero ver sua mãe tendo que correr atrás de você pela casa, para vê-lo vestido; ele comentou, com um olhar cúmplice para a criança, que riu animado com a possibilidade, mas logo fechou a cara, ao lembrar-se da festa.

-Mas pai;

-Já conversamos sobre isso; Guilhermo o cortou, com um olhar compreensivo.

Entendia a necessidade que o filho tinha em estar junto de si, mas temia por sua segurança. Queria deixá-lo o mais distante possível de alguns negócios um tanto quanto escusos da família, embora Giovani o estivesse pressionando cada dia mais para deixar o garoto a par de tudo.

-Ontem conversei com Giovani; ele falou de repente, assustando Helena, nem sempre a menção ao nome do pai lhe era agradável, normalmente a jovem preferia ignorar os possíveis negócios que seu pai tinha a tratar com o marido, para não entrarem em conflitos quando Guilherme estava perto.

-O que tem o vovô? –ele perguntou inocentemente.

-Pedi que ele tomasse conta dos negócios para mim esse mês, para que possamos viajar; ele respondeu ao ver o brilho nos olhos do filho.

-Só a gente? –Guilherme perguntou cauteloso.

-Só nós três; ele confirmou. –Eu, você e sua mãe, o que acha?

-É o melhor presente que eu poderia ter ganhado; ele respondeu, jogando-se em cima do pai, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço.

Helena e Guilhermo trocaram um olhar tranqüilo, conversariam sobre aquilo depois, eles decidiram silenciosamente.

-E nós vamos quando, querido? –Helena perguntou.

-Amanhã; ele respondeu.

-E vamos para onde? –o garotinho perguntou, sem ver o quão pálida de preocupação sua mãe ficou.

-Para a Grécia; Guilhermo respondeu ficando sério. –"Giovani estava certo, lá é o único lugar mais seguro para vocês"; ele concluiu em pensamentos.

-Eu vou trocar de roupas agora; Guilherme falou descendo do colo do pai e correndo para o seu quarto.

Guilhermo viu o filho se afastar. Seria melhor assim, para ambos. Helena e Guilherme, um dia eles entenderiam.

-Querido, algum problema? –Helena perguntou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Sente-se aqui Hel; ele pediu, indo até um sofá no canto da sala.

Helena o olhou curiosa, o marido só lhe chamava assim quando o assunto ou problema, só poderia ser discutido entre eles e não com qualquer outro membro da família.

-Conversei bastante com Giovani essa semana; ele começou. –Sei que você não gosta das atividades escusas da família, nem eu, por isso a decisão que tomamos é muito importante; ele falou num pesado suspiro.

-Decisão? –ela perguntou hesitante.

-Você sabe o que Giovani faz toda vez que vai para Atenas, sabe também que esse é o mesmo caminho de Guilherme, por isso o protege tanto; ele falou, fitando-lhe diretamente. Colocou suas mãos entre as da jovem, sentindo-as frias e tremulas, sabia perfeitamente que ela entendera aonde ele queria chegar.

-Mas ele é tão novo; Helena falou, num tom sofrido e voz.

-Você não entendeu; ele falou paciente. –Ainda é cedo para isso, mas quero que você e Guilherme vão para Atenas ainda esta noite, lá será mais seguro para vocês, daqui a diante; ele explicou.

-Seguro, o que esta acontecendo? –ela perguntou, exaltando-se.

-Pedi a Giovani que me ajudasse a parar com esses negócios, ele esta fazendo o possível para convencer os demais de que isso não vai afetar as coisas, mas da mesma forma que temos aliados, também temos inimigos; ele falou, não querendo referir-se especificamente a um certo primo, que desde muito sedo, desenvolvera uma antipatia natural.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Para alguns minha saída não é conveniente e possivelmente pode haver represália, por isso quero vocês dois longe daqui;

-Mas e você? –ela perguntou, preocupada.

-Vou ficar bem, não se preocupe; ele lhe tranqüilizou. –Qualquer coisa, Giovani estará com vocês para dar algum suporte que for preciso.

-Papai vai com a gente? –Helena perguntou assustada.

-Vai para a segurança de vocês, me desculpe Hel, queria ter te contado antes, mas essa semana foi um verdadeiro inferno; ele explicou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos curtos.

Helena sentiu as lagrimas banharem seu rosto, tinha medo, medo de que partisse e nunca mais o visse vivo. Ou sabe-se lá o que viria a acontecer em meio aquela fuga para Atenas.

-Não fique assim, quando resolver as coisas por aqui, irei encontrá-los em Atenas; ele falou, abraçando-a ternamente.

-Promete?

-Claro que sim; ele respondeu, depositando um beijo suave em seus lábios.

**Continua... **


	2. Momentos Dificeis

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem. Apenas Helena, Guilhermo, Marco, Miguel e Juliano são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2: Momentos Difíceis.**

**I – Represália.**

Aos poucos Guilhermo e Helena iam recepcionando os convidados. A grande mansão Firenze ia enchendo. Crianças corriam pelo quintal aonde a festa iria acontecer, porém Guilherme era o único a não parecer feliz ali, na primeira oportunidade que tivera escondera-se numa pequena passagem secreta em baixo da escada principal. Tinha um mau pressentimento, desde que estava saindo do quarto e a mãe o fez voltar para arrumar as malas, que ele se sentia assim.

Sempre que isso acontecia, ele ia para lá. Seu pai sempre dissera que quando ele e Helena eram pequenos. Dois filhos de famílias importantes, haviam crescido juntos. Em cada verão as famílias revezavam, sendo que Guilhermo as vezes ia para a casa de Giovani e no verão seguinte quem vinha a Sicília era Helena, para passar as férias. Num dia qualquer, entre uma brincadeira e outra eles descobriram aquele lugar.

Quando brigavam um com o outro, sempre iam até ali se esconder, porém o outro sempre sabia aonde procurar para se desculpar, mesmo que soubesse estar certo.

Agora Guilherme fazia o mesmo, tinha medo, por algum motivo ainda desconhecido, mas tinha medo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Três homens entraram na sala principal, chapéus e sobretudos foram retirados e colocados em um gancho ao lado da porta para ficarem sem amassar. Alheios a festa eles mantinham o semblante frio e indiferente.

-O que fazem aqui? –Guilhermo perguntou ferino, mandando Helena deixá-los e possivelmente ir procurar por Guilherme.

A entrada principal da mansão de repente ficou vazia. Nem mesmo as crianças que brigavam o local pareciam querer se aproximar dali, devido à presença daqueles três.

-Oras primo. Pensei que não fosse fazer essa ofensa a nós, ainda mais com o aniversário do pequeno; o homem alto, de cabelos loiros que caiam até os ombros falou, com ar petulante.

-Você não pertence a essa família, Miguel; Guilhermo rebateu.

-Creio que é você quem não se encaixa mais nessa família, Guilhermo; o da esquerda falou. Alto, cabelos negros que caiam sobre o ombro e ar impassível.

-Acha mesmo que poderia deixar as velhas tradições de lado; o terceiro completou, com um sorriso de escárnio e um estranho brilho nos orbes castanhos.

- Miguel, Juliano e Marco, aconselho a se retirarem em paz de minha casa, não vou permitir que cheguem aqui e ofendam a mim e minha família; Guilhermo avisou.

Num movimento rápido, Guilhermo sacou a arma que tinha no coldre da calça, escondida pela camisa. Mirou diretamente sobre a testa de Miguel.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Do lado de fora da casa, Helena ouviu os tiros, todos saíram correndo e gritando. Correu desesperada pela casa procurando Guilherme. Sentiu um estranho aperto no peito e a visão turvar. Não era possível; ela pensou, sentindo as lágrimas correrem por seus olhos. Pelo menos Guilherme precisava tirar daquele inferno.

**-o-o-o-o-**

**-PEGUEM O FEDELHO;** Miguel ordenou, retirando o silenciador de sua arma.

Em meio aquela bagunça, Miguel andou despreocupadamente, notou Helena correndo pela casa, provavelmente em busca do menino. Aproximou-se da jovem, sem um pingo de delicadeza puxou-a pelos cabelos, arrastando-a para a sala de musicas no segundo andar.

Helena debatia-se, tentando se livrar de Miguel, mas a cada movimento seu, ele aumentava a pressão em sua cabeça, fazendo-a latejar ainda mais.

-Deveria ter escolhido melhor o marido, Hel; Miguel falou, jogando-a contra a parede da sala.

**-ME DEIXA EM PAZ;** ela berrou ferina, sentindo as costas arderem.

-Se aquele idiota do seu marido não tivesse ido contra a família, não teria tido o fim que teve; ele falou, sentando-se despretensiosamente no sofá.

-Maldito; ela vociferou, apoiando-se na parede, para manter-se em pé.

-Não. Não. Não; Miguel falou, balançando a cabeça displicente. –Eu se fosse você não faria isso; ele falou, vendo-a tirar de um gaveteiro uma arma.

-Posso muito bem usá-la; Helena rebateu, rompendo o lacre da arma e engatilhando-a, não sem antes, retirar o silenciador da mesma. Agora fazia a completa questão de que se disparasse o som ecoasse pela casa toda.

-E diminuir o tempo de vida daquele fedelho inútil. Acho que você não é tão burra assim para fazer algo tão estúpido; Miguel comentou, deixando a arma que tinha em mãos sobre o estofamento do sofá, como se duvidasse que mesmo ela armadura, pudesse lhe acertar daquela distancia.

-Guilherme; ela sussurrou.

-Isso mesmo. Juliano e Marco já devem tê-lo achado; ele falou, com falso pesar.

-Porque tudo isso, Miguel? –ela perguntou, tentando manter-se controlada, mas simplesmente não poderia reprimir tal pergunta.

-Porque?- Miguel começou, os orbes azuis enegreceram. **–ERA PRA SER EU;** ele gritou, levantando-se num rompante. –Era para ser eu o líder da família e substituir Giovani, era para eu estar ao seu lado e era para aquele bastardo que você tem como filho ser meu; ele completou ensandecido.

-Você é louco; Helena falou, apertando ainda mais a arma entre as mãos.

-Não, se Guilhermo não tivesse entrado no meu caminho isso não teria acontecido, ele tirou tudo que eu desejava. Tudo que era para ser meu foi dado aquele idiota. Um fraco, que na primeira oportunidade que teve convenceu os padrinhos de que haviam negócios mais fáceis de se fazer do que os métodos que usávamos;

-Ele só queria acabar com essas matanças estúpidas. Provar que poderia ser diferente, que existem outros recursos; ela falou, sentindo as lágrimas banharem seu rosto.

-Como disse, um fraco; Miguel falou, passando a mão entre os fios dourados. –E agora cabe a mim cortar esse mal pela raiz;

-O que vai fazer? –Helena perguntou desesperada.

-Vou acabar com aquele fedelho antes que Giovani chegue e posso até lhe dar o privilegio de ser minha esposa; ele completou, aproximando-se perigosamente.

-Você me dá nojo; ela falou, com os orbes queimando de fúria.

-Vamos ver se daqui a algum tempo você dirá isso; ele falou.

-Prefiro morrer; Helena falou, encostando o cano da arma sobre a própria testa.

-Miguel não encontramos o garoto; Juliano falou, entrando em disparada na sala e presenciando aquela cena.

**-SAIAM DAQUI**; Miguel mandou.

-Não estava no acordo ferir Helena; Marco falou nervoso, chegando em seguida.

**-JÁ MANDEI SAIR;**

**-VÁ PRO INFERNO;** Marco gritou, sacando a arma e apontando para ele. Não estava no acordo que ferissem Helena ou Guilherme, não iria permitir que Miguel fosse adiante com isso.

-Você primeiro; Miguel respondeu, mirando na testa dele e atirando.

Helena gritou desesperada ao ver o primo cair morto no chão, com um filete de sangue escorrendo de um buraco quase microscópico da testa.

-Juliano faça o que eu mandei, saia; ele disse perigosamente.

Juliano engoliu em seco, saindo em seguida. Praguejando por ter se deixando levar pela ambição e ter feito tudo isso e aliado-se a Miguel. Fora um idiota imprestável ao deixar-se levar por isso, no fim, Guilhermo estava certo, Miguel não era confiável e para aliar-se a ele, só mesmo sendo um idiota de mente fraca. Era uma pena que só entendera o que o primo queria dizer quando já era tarde.

-Maldito, como pode fazer isso a ele? –Helena perguntou, com a voz tremula.

-Não gosto de fracos e ele era mais um inútil em meu caminho; ele respondeu friamente.

-"Me perdoa Guilherme, mamãe sempre vai te amar"; Helena pensou, pedindo aos céus que seu filho pudesse ouvir seus pensamentos. Fechou momentaneamente os olhos. –Adeus Guilherme; ela falou num sussurro.

**-NÃO FAÇA ISSO HELENA;** Miguel gritou, tentando chegar até ela, porém já era tarde de mais.

Um tiro irrompeu naquele silencio, ecoando por toda a mansão, enquanto o corpo já sem vida da jovem senhora caia inerte no chão.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Guilherme estava em choque, por uma frestinha na porta vira o ultimo ato da mãe. Não conseguia expressar reação alguma, até ter a impressão de ver Miguel olhar em sua direção. Como por instinto de defesa, correu para o único lugar que sabia ser seguro.

**II – Partida.**

Era triste a visão que tinha. O longo sobretudo preto farfalhava ao seu andar. Fora uma carnificina. Quase todos os empregados foram mortos, provavelmente por oferecerem alguma resistência diante daqueles que invadiram o local.

Caminhou por um corredor já conhecido, um caminho que o levava do hall a biblioteca.

Aproximou-se devagar. Encontrando a face serena do genro estendido no chão. Parecia dormir; ele pensou, deixando que os olhos azuis demonstrassem toda sua dor pela perda do filho querido.

Uma mancha vermelha no meio da testa indicava que não tivera muito tempo de reagir. Sabia que Guilhermo sempre tivera uma boa pontaria, um exímio atirador, porém sabia que Miguel era pior do que um matador de alugar, que aquele tiro só poderia ter vindo dele.

-Deveria ter chegado mais sedo; ele murmurou.

Era um homem alto. Aparentemente trinta anos, não mais. Longos cabelos azuis que caiam até abaixo da cintura. Tinha um ar aristocrático e porte imponente como o de um cavaleiro.

Tocou a face do filho com carinho antes de se levantar.

-Pelo menos descanse em paz agora; Giovanni falou, afastando-se em seguida.

Parou no hall central, tinha a impressão de ouvir um barulho. Como o choro de uma criança. Subiu as escadas correndo, até a sala de musicas. Encontrou o corpo da filha estirado no chão com a arma nas mãos.

-Helena; ele falou com a voz sofrida. Aproximou-se até ajoelhar-se no chão, ao lado da jovem.

Sentiu o sangue ferver-lhe nas veias e lágrimas amargas rolarem de seus olhos. Acharia aqueles três e os mandaria para o inferno pedindo perdão pelo que fizeram aos filhos. Virou-se para trás, notando que não muito longe de onde estava, o corpo de Marco jazia também sem vida.

-Idiota, eu avisei que sua ambição ainda ai te consumir; Giovanni falou ferino, para o corpo sem vida, antes de cuspir no chão com uma expressão enojada. –Pelo menos não vou ter que perder tempo te casando infeliz;

Voltou-se para Helena, abaixou-se novamente. Passou os braços por baixo de suas pernas e costas, tendo o apoio necessário para suspendê-la do chão. Caminhou calmamente até o sofá em **'L'**, colocando-a com suavidade sobre o mesmo.

-"Vou fazer com que Miguel pague por isso, nem que lhe arranque a ultima gota de sangue"; Giovanni pensou, depositando um beijo suave sobre a testa da jovem. –"Eu prometo";

Caminhou em direção a saída da sala, passando por cima do corpo inerte de Marco, atravessando a porta em seguida. Onde estaria Guilherme? –ele pensou, sentindo sua inquietação aumentar, não conseguia imaginar que aqueles idiotas pudessem ter feito algum mal a seu neto.

Parou no meio do corredor, tentando novamente aquela impressão de ouvir o som de um choro infantil. Arregalou os olhos, lembrando-se do único lugar aonde ele poderia ter se escondido.

Correu de volta ao hall, o som estava aumentando, em contraste com os soluços desesperados.

-Guilherme; ele chamou, devia ter pensado nisso antes, era sempre a mesma coisa quando o neto ficava entediado nas festas que por sinal, eram feitas a contragosto, ele escondia-se de todos até a hora de cortar o bolo.

Ainda bem que conhecia os lugares secretos da casa em que a criança costumava se esconder. Ao descer a escada, voltou-se para a mesma com um olhar intrigado. Sabia perfeitamente que o som vinha de baixo dela, embora estivesse um pouco abafado pela madeira.

-Guilherme, sou eu, abra; ele pediu, batendo na porta secreta, estava trancada. Nenhuma resposta, o choro aumentou. -Guilherme, é o seu avô, abra a porta pra mim;

Respirou fundo, se continuasse assim acabaria por assustá-lo ainda mais, ai Guilherme não abriria mesmo aquela porta.

De dentro do sobretudo tirou uma pistola com silenciador. A criança não ouvira o barulho de imediato, era melhor assim. Sabia que ele estava em choque devido ao que possivelmente teria presenciado, então, não poderia piorar a situação. Mirou na fechadura e atirou.

Logo a mesma cedeu, abrindo a porta. Giovani abaixou a cabeça para poder entrar ali, viu o menino cada vez mais encolhido, chorando desesperado.

-Calma, vai ficar tudo bem; ele falou, abraçando fortemente a criança em estado de choque.

Guilherme tinha o olhar vago, tremia e suava frio.

Giovanni pegou-lhe no colo, tirando-o de lá. Não esperava que as coisas fossem acontecer daquela forma. Quando resolvera com Guilhermo que levariam o pequeno para a Grécia, não pensou que Miguel fosse chegar antes, mas com esse, se acertaria depois.

Subiu até o quarto do garoto, colocando-o sentado na cama. Viu em cima da mesma a mala que Helena arrumara para a viajem, antes que pudesse perguntar algo ao garoto, seu celular vibrou dentro do bolso interno do sobretudo.

-Alô; ele falou impaciente.

**_-Sr o avião está pronto;_** a voz do outro lado avisou.

-Estou indo, mande alguns homens para cá, quero que cuidem dos corpo e preparem um enterro decente para os meus filhos;

_**-Pode deixar Sr, já estou mandando-os até ai;**_

-Obrigado;

_**-Disponha;**_

Logo o telefone do outro lado da linha ficou mudo. Giovanni respirou pesadamente. Tinha que se manter controlado para não sucumbir a seu ódio crescente por aquele mal feito as duas pessoas que mais amava. Suas duas crianças.

Suas jóias raras, que viu crescer e aprenderem a se amarem desde pequenos, mas que agora perderam a vida de forma tão cruel.

Miguel pagaria. Ah ele pagaria...

-O papai e a mamãe; Giovanni teve sua atenção atraída pela voz tremula do garoto.

Estancou surpreso, ele há minutos atrás estava em choque. Não duvidava que ele não falasse nada por um bom tempo, mas vê-lo sair desse choque sozinho, lhe surpreendeu.

-Eles estão mortos, não é vovô? –Guilherme perguntou de forma inocente.

Giovanni respirou fundo, caminhou até parar de frente para o garoto, ajoelhou-se ficando na mesma altura que ele.

-Estão criança, infelizmente estão; ele falou, colocando a mão coberta por uma luva de couro preta, sobre as pequenas e delicadas do garoto.

-Foi o tio Miguel; Guilherme falou, serrando os punhos. –Eu o ouvi falando que o papai o havia roubado, mas papai nunca faria isso; ele justificou, com a voz sofrida.

-Não, sei pai não faria. Miguel deveria estar louco; Giovanni falou, tentando acalma-lo.

-Ele disse também que era pra eu ser filho dele se o papai não tivesse roubado a mamãe dele; ele continuou, sentindo as lágrimas correrem por seus olhos. –Então a mamão brigou com ele. Eu vi quando ela disse que nunca ficaria com ele e que preferia morrer;

-Guilherme, ouça; Giovanni falou, abraçando-o fortemente. –Seus pais te amam de mais e só queriam a sua proteção. Acredite, não importa onde eles estejam, eles sempre vão olhar por você; ele consolou.

-...; Ele assentiu, agarrando-se fortemente nos braços do avô. –Vovô me promete uma coisa;

-O que? –Giovanni perguntou, fitando-lhe os olhos azuis. Era olhar para o pequeno que conseguia ver os dois. Embora ele tivesse os olhos de Helena, ele se parecia muito com Guilhermo, tinha até o mesmo gênio indomável do genro.

-Que vai me ajudar a ser forte e fazer o tio Miguel pagar por isso? –ele perguntou, com os orbes brilhando com convicção.

-"Uma retaliação, quem diria que esse pequeno ia me surpreender assim"; Giovanni pensou, permitindo-se pela primeira vez sorrir, em meio aquele cenário trágico. –Claro que sim; Giovanni levantou-se, colocando o pequeno em pé sobre a cama. -Agora você me promete que depois de começarmos, não vai desistir? –ele perguntou.

-Prometo pela vida dos meus pais; Guilherme responde, estendo-lhe a mão.

Em todos os anos de vida que tivera nunca imaginara que aquela criança lhe surpreenderia tanto. Apertou-lhe a mão com força, porém Guilherme não moveu um músculo encarando-o até de forma fria. Seria interessante ver o que ele poderia fazer, quando realmente chegasse a hora.

**Continua...**

Domo pessoal

Penúltimo capitulo de Laços de Ouro, é verdade, essa não é uma fic muito longa, por isso é totalmente voltada para o passado do Mascara da Morte, nesse capitulo vocês puderam ver exatamente o que aconteceu no passado dele, coisa que influenciou-o muito depois, mas o próximo capitulo ainda vão conter fatores bem reveladores.

Sinceramente espero que tenham gostado e agradeço muito a todos que acompanham essa historia, não só essa, como todas as outras e ainda perdem um tempinho comentando.

Até a próxima pessoal

Kisus

Já ne...


	3. Vivendo na Grécia

**Aviso Importante (ou quase isso XD) **

**Domo pessoal**

**Normalmente eu só apareço no final, mas o recado que tenho é rápido. Esse era para ser o ultimo capitulo de Laços de Ouro. Isso mesmo era, porque bem... A fic vai ganhar um capitulo adicional. No plano original, eu havia reduzido algumas coisas da historia para ficar apenas com três capítulos, mas andei revendo algumas coisas e resolvi acrescentar outros passagens que não estão presentes em outras fics minhas parte dessa saga, mas acho que vocês vão gostar. Pelo menos fans de Milo, Shura e Aioros XD. Por enquanto é só isso, então vamos ao que interessa.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Isabel, Cecília, Sebastian e Miguel são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas.

* * *

**

**N/a: O personagem Giovani é uma criação minha, mas o dedico a grande Juliane-chan que transformou esse nome em referencia ao Cavaleiro de Câncer.**

**

* * *

**

**Laços de Ouro**

**Capitulo 3: Vivendo na Grécia.**

**I – Atenas.**

**Algumas horas depois...**

Para si era tudo estranho. Uma hora recebera a feliz noticia de que iria sair de férias com os pais para Atenas, mas isso mudara drasticamente. Agora estava desembarcando em Atenas apenas com seu avô para fazer sabe-se lá o que.

Com a mochila nas costas, ele tentava acompanhar os passos largos do avô. Não demorou muito para baterem de frente com uma imensa construção, cheia de templos moldados com a mais eximia arquitetura grega.

-Guilherme; Giovanni falou, colocando a mão sobre o ombro do neto e puxando-o até sua frente. –Esse é o santuário de Athena. Único lugar que você vai ser capaz de se tornar forte e ser um verdadeiro cavaleiro; ele falou.

-E poderei cumprir a promessa? –o garoto perguntou, sem voltar-se para o avô. Ainda fitando entretido a construção.

-Só vai depender do quanto você se esforçar para isso; Giovanni respondeu.

-Quando começamos? –Guilherme perguntou, ansioso.

-Em breve, mas primeiro vou te mostrar um lugar; ele falou, caminhando em direção aos templos.

Na entrada de Áries eles foram recebidos por um homem de longos cabelos dourado com ar calmo, ele mantinha os olhos fechados mesmo sentindo a presença deles, se aproximando.

-Há quanto tempo Giovanni?

-O suficiente meu amigo; ele respondeu, abraçando o estranho.

-Mas me diga, quem é o pequeno? –Shaka perguntou, voltando-se na direção de Guilherme, ainda de olhos fechados.

-Shaka, esse é Guilherme, meu neto e futuramente, novo cavaleiro de Câncer; Giovanni respondeu com orgulho.

Sabia que logo uma nova geração de cavaleiros iria surgir, prova disso era a própria presença do virginiano, que embora com pouca idade já era um dos mais fortes cavaleiros do santuário, depois de Aioros e Saga, que também compunham a nova geração e que em breve um deles se tornaria o Grande Mestre.

-Creio que sim, vejo um grande potencial nele; Shaka comentou de forma enigmática.

-"Como ele pode ver algo, ta de olho fechado, será que ele é cego ou coisa parecida?"; Guilherme pensou, confuso.

-Não criança, apenas não preciso do sentido da visão para enxergar. E não, não sou cego; ele respondeu de forma divertida.

-Uhn; Guilherme murmurou assustado.

-Logo você vai aprender o que é isso; o homem mais próximo de Deus falou, divertindo-se com o espanto do aspirante.

-Bem, nós vamos indo; Giovanni falou rindo diante do olhar desconfiado de Guilherme sobre o cavaleiro.

-Até; Shaka falou, acenando. Enquanto dirigia-se para a arena supervisionar algumas coisas que Shion havia lhe pedido antes de retornar a Jamiel.

**II – Conhecendo Pessoas Novas.**

**Dois meses depois...**

Poderia dizer que se isolara completamente do mundo desde que começara a treinar.

Giovanni tivera que viajar e lhe deixara sob a supervisão de outro cavaleiro, estava sentado em frente ao templo de Câncer. Entediado por ter de esperar tanto, mas Giovanni lhe avisara para não sair de Câncer até que seu novo **'carrasco'** chegasse, como o neto tão carinhosamente denominara o possível tutor na ausência do avô.

Não que o treinamento com outro cavaleiro pudesse ser pior que o com Giovanni, apenas não queria descobrir que existiam pessoas que pegavam mais no pé dos aprendizes do que o próprio mestre.

-Hei! Você é o Guilherme? –alguém perguntou, atrás de si.

-Sou; ele respondeu, virando-se e dando de cara com um garoto aparentemente um ano mais novo que si. Não lembrava de onde aquela figura aparecera, mas lembrou-se que o mestre avisara que alguns aprendizes haviam chegado ao santuário apenas para a pré-seleção e escolha do mestre, mas que logo seriam mandados a ilha de Milos treinar, para concorrerem a armadura de ouro de Escorpião, oriunda da ilha. Talvez aquela figurinha carimbada fosse um deles; ele concluiu.

-Então vamos logo, aquele mala do Shura agora que virou cavaleiro é um insuportável; o garoto falou impaciente. –Vive reclamando que não gosta de esperar e coisa e tal, ainda me pergunto como Aioros agüenta aquele mala, mas fazer o que, anda logo, antes que ele venha surtar com a gente;

-Quem é você? –Guilherme perguntou desconfiado.

-Milo; ele apresentou-se, numa reverencia exagerada, com ar divertido. –Lembre-se bem desse nome garoto, pois daqui a seis anos vou voltar aqui como cavaleiro de ouro de Escorpião; Milo completou com ar convencido. –E você é de câncer, não é? –ele perguntou apontando para o templo.

-Acho que isso é meio obvio; Guilherme rebateu, sarcástico.

-...; Milo negou com um aceno. –O pupilo do Alister é de Virgem;

-E daí? –Guilherme perguntou, desinteressado.

-E daí que o Alister é o cavaleiro de Peixes; Milo respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-...; O canceriano arqueou a sobrancelha. Se Shaka já era de Virgem e esse tal de Alister estava treinando um cavaleiro para Peixes, porque ele era de Virgem. Que confusão; ele pensou, balançando a cabeça de forma imperceptível.

-Não tente entender. Ouvi alguns boatos de que isso é só para provocar a Eurin. Já que ela ta treinando um garoto de Visby para cavaleiro de Peixes. Não sei não, mas acho que ta rolando alguma coisa entre esses dois e pra não admitirem ficam nesse chove não molha; o aracnídeo comentou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Você não disse que estava com pressa; Guilherme falou, dando o assunto como algo que não lhe interessava.

Milo murmurou algo que ele não soube identificar, mas pelo que entendeu soou como algo do tipo **'Estraga prazeres'**, porém preferir não responder.

-Vamos então; Milo falou, começando a descer as escadarias, em direção ao Coliseu.

**III – Reunião de Família.**

Eram doze pessoas reunidas em volta daquela mesa, na cabeceira dela Giovanni estudava a todos com uma expressão indiferente e fria. Cada um sentado ali representava uma ramificação da família. Aquela família que um dia seus filhos fizeram parte; ele pensou, tentando não olhar para o individuo sentado a três cadeiras a sua esquerda.

-Don Giovanni, a que se deve essa reunião? –uma mulher de longos cabelos rosados, perguntou. Tinha uma expressão serena de uma mulher de atitude, porém a Rossi 22 presa discretamente sobre a coxa direita, ocultada pela saia de pregas, lhe conferia outras características a mais.

-Hoje vocês sabem que completa um ano da morte de meus filhos e neto; ele começou, sentiu a tensão do ambiente tornar-se papável, principalmente do ocupante da terceira cadeira a sua esquerda a qual não se dignava a olhar.

-Don Giovanni deseja que tomemos as providencias necessárias para as honras? –Sebastian, o mais novo membro da família perguntou.

-...; Giovanni ergueu a mão, pedindo que ele se calasse por um momento, que ele ainda não havia terminado. –Agradeço Sebastian, mas é sobre outras coisas que desejo tratar no momento.

Todos assentiram, aquietando-se. Discretamente as dez pessoas presentes na sala, com exceção do ocupante da terceira cadeira à esquerda de Giovanni estalaram os dedos, levando-os a lugares discretos do corpo, como cintura, pernas e ante-braços, apenas por precaução.

Normalmente em reuniões comuns entre a família todos estariam limpos, porém àquela fora especial. Giovanni sempre exigia uma certa ética entre os familiares, mas aquela reunião era um caso delicado e bastante especial.

Todos sabiam o que acontecera. Todos sabiam que tinha provocado os eventos e não perdoavam, muito menos eram capazes de esquecer. Não podiam aceitar que justamente ele estivesse ainda ocupando a terceira cadeira à esquerda de Giovanni. Antes do final do dia aquela sala seria manchada de vermelho e intimamente era um desejo compartilhado por todos.

-Que coisas seriam Sr? –Isabel, a jovem de melenas rosadas perguntou.

-Como vocês sabem, não tenho mais herdeiros; ele falou, fazendo todos se espantarem com o comentário. –Nem pretendo ter mais nenhum também;

Um pesado silêncio fez-se na sala. Giovanni lançou um olhar discreto ao ocupante da terceira cadeira à esquerda, mas por mais discreto que isso tivesse sido, ele sentira. E o jovem Don sabia disso.

-O que confere a vocês a escolha de um possível representante meu perante vocês;

As vozes se alteraram do sussurro. Uns comentavam exasperados que aquilo era loucura, não permitiriam que outro tomasse o lugar de Don que Giovanni honrara desde seus dias de juventude.

-Nos permite a decisão Sr? –uma outra mulher, porém bem mais jovem que a primeira, de longos cabelos vermelhos e intensos orbes prateados perguntou.

-À vontade Juliane; Giovanni falou, com um breve aceno, indicando que ela poderia continuar.

A jovem levantou-se de seu lugar. Tendo a atenção de todos voltada para si, não apenas pela importância que aquilo tinha, mas pela singularidade que possuía. Herdeira de uma das maiores fortunas de toda a Itália ela não era uma jovem comum, poderia ser tão ou mais fria que o próprio Giovanni ao tomar as rédeas de seus interesses e aquele momento, definitivamente era o que fazia.

-Por decisão unânime e sem permitir a contestação de ninguém; ela falou, lançando um olhar mortal a Miguel, continuou. –Decidimos que você tem o prazo de exatos treze anos para nomear seu herdeiro, não mais, não menos. Caso esse prazo seja ultrapassado, caberá a nós escolhermos o herdeiro já que ambas as famílias Firenze e Rossini não possuem mais seus representantes nessa mesa.

Todos assentiram concordando com o que a jovem falara. Um imperceptível sorriso formou-se nos lábios do cavaleiro, não precisava mais do que isso. Lançou um olhar intenso a jovem de melenas vermelhas que parecia saber exatamente quais seriam seus próximos passos.

-Até que o herdeiro seja escolhido, também caberá a você administrar os bens e posses que antes pertenceram a Guilhermo, Helena e Guilherme Firenze. Sem a necessidade dos préstimos a família sobre qualquer movimentação que seja necessária.

-Se assim o desejam; ele falou, com falso ar de submissão.

-Você continuara como o chefe da família, quando o herdeiro for apresentado aos demais ele poderá, se assim for seu desejo, ocupar-lhe o lugar que hoje é conferido a você, sem direito a contestação de nenhum dos membros; Juliane completou. –Essa é nossa decisão;

-Se todos concordam, não irei me opor então; Giovanni falou, vendo-a assentir e se sentar. –Sebastian, agora se não for um incomodo, lhe pediria que providenciasse as honras aos meus filhos, por favor;

-Como desejar Sr; o jovem de longas melenas negras e orbes azuis respondeu.

-Então, podemos dar por encerrada essa reunião; ele completou, levantando-se.

Todos o acompanharam. Em silencio cada um assentiu, retirando-se da sala, porém apenas uma pessoa permaneceu.

-Pensei que estivesse planejando algo mais para essa reunião? –a melodiosa voz de Juliane chegou a seus ouvidos, enquanto alinhava a calça preta de viscose, ao se aproximar. A blusa branca moldava-lhe perfeitamente o corpo, sendo completamente coberta pelo sobretudo que acabara de vestir.

-Não, não ainda; Giovanni respondeu, caminhando até a janela na outra extremidade da sala de reuniões.

Os longos cabelos azuis esvoaçaram com a brisa que entrava pela janela, ele tinha um olhar perdido, eram raros os momentos que se permitia a isso. Lembrou-se que dali a alguns minutos estaria embarcando para a Grécia. Deixara Guilherme sob a tutela de Shura, mas já imaginava que a tempestuosa personalidade do neto com a do capricorniano pudesse lhe causar mais dores de cabeças depois, do que se ele ficasse sozinho.

-O que pretende Giovanni? –Juliane perguntou, parando ao lado dele. –Sei que Guilherme não morreu, o que espera escondendo esse fato dos demais?

-Um dia você entendera; ele falou, voltando-se para a jovem. –Apenas peço que fique de olho em Miguel e não permita que ninguém o toque até o prazo que me deste;

-Como desejar; ela falou, desviando o olhar.

-O que foi? –Giovanni perguntou, erguendo-lhe a face, com a ponta dos dedos em seu queixo.

-Vai voltar para Atenas, não é? –Juliane perguntou, embora já soubesse a resposta, viu-o assentir e afastou-se. –Faça uma boa viajem e cuide bem de Guilherme; a jovem falou de forma firme e equilibrada.

Com passos firmes e calculados ela deixou a sala, sem ao menos voltar-se para trás.

-"É uma pena que em sua vida, não tenha mais espaço para outro herdeiro que não seja Guilherme"; ela pensou com pesar, caminhando para fora do prédio.

Giovanni viu-a sair da sala, sendo até mesmo capaz de ouvir o som dos saltos dos sapatos da jovem ecoarem pelo chão de mármore, voltou-se para a cadeira de couro estofada na cabeceira da mesa, aproximou-se pegando o seu sobretudo que deixara ali.

Com passos rápidos deixou o prédio, na porta do mesmo, uma luxuosa limusine preta com o brasão oficial da família lhe esperava.

Treze anos, Juliane lhe dissera, mas poderia lhe garantir que Guilherme estaria pronto antes disso. Seria um cavaleiro, seu herdeiro e acima de tudo aquele que escreveria o destino com suas próprias mãos.

**IV – Um Carrasco Que Fala Espanhol.**

**-YO VOY TE MATAR, PIRRALHO;** Shura berrou, partindo para cima do aspirante.

Guilherme tinha um sorriso debochado nos lábios. Oras, não fizera nada de mais; ele pensou. Apenas, Shura mandara que o atacasse, mas não disse que golpes voltados para os países baixos não valiam.

-Calma Shura; Aioros falou, tentando segurá-lo, embora o riso fosse mais forte do que o cavaleiro. Que o deixava na duvida, segurava Shura ou ria primeiro.

-Até usted? –Shura perguntou, voltando-se indignado para o cavaleiro.

-Você pediu que ele o atacasse; Aioros respondeu, dando de ombros.

-...; Shura abriu a boca pra retrucar.

Lançou um olhar mortal a Guilherme, que olhava para o céu assoviando de maneira despreocupada. Serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa, ainda sentindo os efeitos do chute certeiro. O diabinho tinha boa pontaria; ele pensou, irado.

Respirou fundo, não desceria a esse nível; Shura pesou, sentindo Aioros afrouxar os braços em volta de si, que foram necessários para não voar para cima do garoto. Voltou-se para Guilherme com um olhar envenenado.

-Vamos treinar; ele falou, com um ar superior. –Afinal, temos até hoje à noite para por em dia o treinamento que Giovanni me mandou preparar para você; Shura completou com um sorriso malvado nos lábios.

Guilherme engoliu em seco, voltando-se para Aioros como se pedisse auxilio, porém estranhamente o cavaleiro já não estava mais ali. Droga; ele pensou, sabendo o que viria pela frente, pelo menos, descobrira que sua boa pontaria servia para algo.

-Como quiser, Sr; ele respondeu, com um sorriso petulante, fazendo o capricorniano vociferar baixinho.

-Vamos; Shura falou, caminhando para a outra extremidade da arena.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Aioros; alguém chamou atrás do cavaleiro, que de longe observava o amigo e o pupilo de Câncer.

-Algum problema Saga? –ele perguntou, vendo que o geminiano parecia nervoso com algo.

-Recebeu a convocação? –Saga perguntou, referindo-se a uma reunião sigilosa que Shion lhes comunicara há algum tempo atrás, antes de partir para Jamiel continuar o treinamento de Mú.

-Recebi sim; Aioros respondeu calmamente. –Porque a pergunta?

-Nada, curiosidade; Saga respondeu, forçando um sorriso. Ainda não podia contar a ele, embora fossem amigos, não tinha coragem de contar a ele o que estava acontecendo. Primeiro as vozes, depois Kanon, agora as coisas estavam cada vez mais complicadas.

-Tem certeza? –Aioros insistiu, vendo-o tenso de mais. Saga sempre fora tão seguro e determinado, mas agora parecia abatido.

-Esta tudo bem sim; ele falou, balançando a cabeça de forma imperceptível. –Mas me diga, como vai o treinamento de Guilherme?

-O garoto tem potencial; Aioros respondeu rindo. –Shura que o diga, mas ele esta aprendendo rápido, faz pouco tempo que começou a treinar golpes com a utilização do cosmo, não duvido que ele acabe o treinamento com um ano de antecedência;

-...; Saga assentiu. –E Giovanni?

-Foi a Sicília, tinha algumas coisas a resolver;

-E Aiolia? –Saga perguntou, notando que o sagitariano não estava treinando o irmão mais novo.

-Esta com Gahran treinando na praia. Digamos que ele ficou de castigo e vai passar um bom tempo lá; Aioros comentou com um sorriso maroto, ao lembrar do irmão tentando matar o treino e ser pego em flagrante, sem conseguir um argumento razoável para provar o contrario.

-Andou matando o treinamento de novo pelo visto; Saga comentou, ficando momentaneamente em silencio. –Recebeu alguma noticia de Alister e Eurin?

-...; Aioros negou com um aceno. –Apenas Aaron que esta na Sibéria com Kamus;

-Pelo visto Athena não vai demorar a reencarnar, da pra sentir; ele comentou, pensativo.

-Só espero que tenhamos tempos de nos prepararmos, é uma pena que essas crianças tenham de viver assim, mas infelizmente não podemos mudar isso;

-Bom, tenho que ver umas coisas, até mais; Saga se despediu.

-Até; Aioros respondeu, vendo-o se afastar. Observou-o atentamente, teve a leve impressão de ver algumas mechas prateadas entre os cabelos do geminiano, balançou a cabeça, deveria ser só o reflexo do sol, ele tentou se convencer.

**-YO TE MATO; **ele ouviu Shura berrar de novo.

Aioros suspirou cansado, era melhor conversar com Giovanni, para que ele reavaliar a forma como o pupilo andava usando os dons que tinha. Antes que ele andasse acertando algum outro cavaleiro que não fosse tão complacente quanto Shura; ele pensou, com uma gotinha escorrendo no meio da testa.

**Continua...**


	4. Retaliação Um Novo Começo

**Laços de Ouro**

**Capitulo 4: Retaliação – Um Novo Começo.**

**I – Sagrado Cavaleiro.**

**Itália / Sicília / Sete anos depois...**

Miguel sentia um grande incomodo, fazia anos que misteriosamente Giovanni lhe permitirá voltar a freqüentar as reuniões de família. Dificilmente ele ouvira algum familiar tocar no nome de Helena e Guilhermo. Depois do que Juliane falara naquela reunião a sete anos atrás, as coisas pareciam ter se acalmado, até agora.

Era estranho, mas parecia que na sua presença todos faziam um esforço sobre-humano para não tocar no assunto. Embora tivesse certeza de que todos queriam matá-lo por aquilo.

A cada dia, sentia-se cada vez mais vigiado. Era como se a cada passo que desse, tivesse um par de orbes intensos a lhe observar. E a expectativa de algo acontecer lhe atormentava cada vez mais.

Via em cada olhar, tios, tias, primos e até alguns que um dia considerara como irmãos, fitavam-lhe com ódio toda vez que se encontravam. Ódio do qual ele intimamente sabia merecer, se não algo pior.

Quanto a Guilherme, sabia apenas que ele estava morto, como, não fazia idéia, mas Giovanni mesmo lhe falara no dia da reunião. Ele não mentiria, ou mentiria?

Agora estava sentando no escritório de Giovanni em sua mansão nas Sicília. A pouco mais de um ano, o patriarca da família, fixara residência na Sicília e lhe chamara agora para uma reunião, por isso estava ali, agora.

Uma densa nevoa começou a entrar por baixo da porta...

Miguel observou aquilo assustado, viu a porta abrir-se. Sentiu que o sangue parara de correr por suas veias e que seu coração estava a ponto de sair pela boca.

Porte imponente, cabelos rebeldes e curtos. Orbes tão azuis e **tão frios que gelariam o inferno e fariam o céu pegar fogo.**

-Boa noite; a voz soou afiada e cortante como o fio de uma navalha.

Conhecia aquela pessoa, aquele porte, o jeito de andar. Até mesmo o olhar que não admitia a contrariedade e hesitação. Mas era para ele estar morto.

-Gui-lher-mo, impossível; Miguel falou com a voz tremula, levantando-se rapidamente para esconder-se como um covarde atrás da cadeira executiva que estava sentando.

-Pensei que ficaria feliz em me ver; o homem comentou, com um sorriso sádico nos lábios.

-Era para você estar morto. Eu lhe matei; ele afirmou, perdendo completamente a razão.

-Tsc! Tsc! Tsc! –Guilherme falou, balançando a cabeça em negação; -O que foi, caro primo Miguel, os fantasmas do passado resolveram sair do inferno para te assombrar? –ele perguntou, com os orbes cintilando de forma perigosa.

-Gui-lher-me; ele falou tremulo, ficando incrivelmente pálido. Pensava que ele também morrera. Mas aonde ele poderia estar todos esses anos?

Giovanni. Maldição. Ele praguejou intimamente. Sabia que Giovanni iria falar com Guilhermo ainda aquela noite, por isso adiantou-se e chegou antes dele, mas não pensou que Giovanni fosse tirar o garoto do país, ou sabe-se lá para onde o havia levado durante todos aqueles anos.

-Oras. Vejo que finalmente me reconheceu; Guilherme falou, aproximando-se, perigosamente.

-Que bom que esta vivo, Giovanni mentiu para todos nós, dizendo que estava morto; ele falou, sorrindo nervosamente.

**-CALE A BOCA;** Guilherme gritou, jogando a cadeira que Miguel estivera de encontro a parede, fazendo-o a se estilhaçar. –Não ouse falar do meu avô assim; ele vociferou.

A nevoa começou a subir e preencher o cômodo...

-Seu bastardo, pensou que fosse ficar impune depois do que fez? –Guilherme perguntou, com um sorriso perverso moldando-lhe nos lábios bem desenhados.

-Eu não queria que acontecesse aquilo com Helena, eu juro; Miguel falou, caindo de joelhos no chão.

-Levante-se verme, não me faça erguê-lo senão sua morte será mais rápida do que desejo;

-Perdoe-me, por favor; ele pediu desesperado.

-Não, o perdão é somente os deuses que dão, porém duvido que você vá chegar a encontrar algum por ai, pois eu mesmo vou te mandar para o inverno e pode crer, de lá você não vai sair;

Miguel implorava inutilmente, Guilherme não iria ceder. Esperara todos aqueles anos por isso, não iria simplesmente lhe perdoar com tamanha facilidade por destruir de forma tão sórdida sua vida e seus pais.

**-SEIKICHIKE MEIKAI REN;** ele falou, elevando seu cosmo.

De repente a nevoa intensificou-se, como se houvesse impregnado em todas as paredes do. Logo eles se viram em meio a um lugar deprimente, onde pessoas caminhavam de cabeças baixas e ligadas umas as outras, com correntes e grilhões.

Miguel tentou correr, porém o cavaleiro pegou-o pela gola da camisa e foi arrastando-o até um penhasco.

-Esta vendo essa luz? –ele perguntou, puxando-o pelos cabelos e arrastando-o até a borda.

Guilherme apontou-lhe o céu. Onde parecia que somente uma constelação brilhava de forma intensa.

–O aglomerado de estrelas protetoras da constelação de Câncer. Presépio. É chamada de Seikishiki pelos chineses. Seikishiki é a aura de luz que emana dos cadáveres e que logo sairá do seu; ele falou, segurando-o pelo pescoço. Se o soltasse ele cairia rapidamente dentro do abismo de Yomotsu. A passagem para o reino dos mortos.

-Minha constelação é a luz da morte, a luz que sai do meu dedo vai perfurar seu coração e alma e o conduzira para o reino dos mortos. Tome o golpe supremo do cavaleiro de Câncer. **SEIKISHIKI MEIKAI-HÁ;**

Uma luz dourada explodiu de seu dedo. Logo o corpo inerte caiu já sem vida e sem alma pelo poço fundo e provavelmente sem fim.

Guilherme tinha o olhar frio e superior, como se tivesse mais consideração com o mais nojento dos vermes do que com Miguel. E se pensando bem, era isso mesmo.

Aos poucos as nevoas o envolveram, uma luz dourada o abraçou, quando se viu novamente no escritório do avô. Olhou para sua esquerda, notando o corpo sem vida de Miguel ali.

Devido a seu golpe, ele e a alma da outra pessoa iam para o outro mundo. embora sua vitima tivesse tido a sensação de estar completamente na encosta, sem sentir o desprendimento. Agora só o corpo sem vida ficou ali, pois a alma não mais existia.

Os vidros da janela se estilhaçaram, quando uma luz dourada o atravessou.

Em cima da mesa um grande caranguejo dourado se formou.

-A armadura; ele murmurou, espantado. Só a vira uma vez e isso fora há muito tempo atrás quando o avô ainda a usava.

-Agora ela é sua; a voz de Giovanni soou atrás de si.

-Mestre; Guilherme falou, abrandando o olhar momentaneamente.

-Não meu filho, agora você é somente meu neto, pois a você agora, esta armadura de ouro pertence. Ela o escolheu como novo guardião e meu legitimo herdeiro. Agora você esta apto a tomar suas próprias decisões e caminhar com seus próprios passos, mas acima de tudo, como cavaleiro seu dever é proteger Atena; ele completou.

-...; Guilherme apenas assentiu.

–"Agora eu cumpri minha promessa. Guilhermo e Helena, meus filhos queridos, descansem em paz"; Giovanni pensou, dando as costas para a sala e saindo em seguida. Deixando o neto ainda ali.

Guilherme aproximou-se da armadura e logo ela desmontou-se indo envolver-lhe o corpo. O cavaleiro sentiu-se vibrar pela energia que ali estava contida. Sentia-se forte. Poderoso. Intocável.

Lembrou-se de tudo o que aconteceu ao longo dos últimos anos. Sentiu o sangue ferver. Pensando que Miguel ainda pagara pouco pelo que fizera, mas faltava um. Marco.

Lançou um olhar de esguelha para o corpo inerte. As unhas de suas mãos se alongaram como garras ou como as pinças afiadas do carangueijo. Com um único golpe a cabeça separou-se do corpo.

-A partir de agora serei Mascara da Morte, cavaleiro de Câncer e aquele que se colocar no meu caminho, será eliminado. Não sou mais aquele fraco que os viu morrer e não pode fazer nada. O mais forte dita o que é justo. Agora eu vou escrever meu destino... Com as minhas próprias mãos; ele completou, pegando a cabeça pelos cabelos e saindo dali com passos firmes e decididos.

Ainda tinha algumas coisas para resolver com o outro primo, que certamente ficaria louco por saber que estava de volta; ele pensou, com um sorriso sádico nos lábios.

**IV – Conversas.**

Uma nota mais grave escapou das teclas de marfim. Suspirou cansado, abaixando a tampa de proteção sobre o teclado. Em silencio levantou-se do banco, caminhando até a janela.

Yuuri fitava-o apreensiva, ele parecia mais tenso do que quando começara. Não negava que tudo aquilo lhe surpreendera. Fora muito difícil lembrar-se de coisas tão tristes das dores e provações que passara ao longo dos anos; ela pensou.

Agora entendia com perfeição o que o fizera ter aquele conceito sobre justiça e poder. Não o recriminava, qualquer um na mesma situação faria o mesmo se não pior.

Depois de tudo, ainda fazer-se passar por traidor e voltar ao santuário como um espectro para matar Athena, embora as intenções fossem completamente opostas. Deveria ter machucado, uma ferida que talvez levasse anos a fechar-se, se não mais.

-Se não quiser mais ficar comigo, eu entenderei. Não se preocupe; ele falou, afastando parcialmente as cortinas da janela. O sol já estava se ponto.

Respirou fundo, não a faria ficar a seu lado depois de saber de tudo. Embora a palavra **'mentira'** ecoasse de forma tenebrosa em sua mente. Era mentira, não conseguiria aceitar perdê-la com facilidade, mas não tinha escolha agora.

Somente os deuses sabiam o quanto a amava, mas tinha que entender que certas cosias não podiam mudar e o passado infelizmente estava entre elas.

Yuuri arregalou os olhos. Quando pedira para ele falar sobre o passado, não pensou que ele fosse reagir assim, querendo afastar-se.

Era estranho, mas agora sentia-se aliviado, embora a incerteza sobre as escolhas da jovem, daqui por diante ainda lhe assustassem.

Surpreendeu-se quando Yuuri, enlaçou-o pela cintura, repousando a cabeça em suas costas.

-Não fale besteiras; Yuuri o repreendeu, com uma voz chorosa. –Eu não queria te deixar mal, por ter de se lembrar disso; ela completou.

-Yuuri; Guilherme falou surpreso. Pensou que ela se afastaria, porém estava errado.

Intimamente deu graças aos céus por isso. Nunca sentiu-se tão bem por estar errado em algo como agora.

-Não quero te perder; ela sussurrou em tom de confidencia. –Disse que estaria a seu lado, e nada vai mudar isso;

-Nem eu a você; ele respondeu, desvencilhando-se de seu abraço, para ficar de frente para ela.

-Promete? –Yuuri falou, abraçando-o com os orbes verdes marejados.

-O que? –o cavaleiro perguntou, secando-lhe as lagrimas que teimavam em marcar-lhe a face, com ternos beijos.

-Que vamos ficar juntos, não importa o que aconteça? –ela perguntou, com os orbes serrados.

A resposta que tivera fora um ardente beijo, que ele lhe dera. Deixando-a lânguida entre seus braços. Yuuri enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, não se agüentando em pé. Sentiu-o estreitar os braços em torno de sua cintura, como se tivesse medo de que ao abrir os olhos, ela não mais estivesse ali.

Separaram-se ofegantes e o cavaleiro lhe abraçou, descansando a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço.

-Prometo; ele respondeu, com a voz enrouquecida.

Ambos fecharam os olhos, dando um suspiro relaxado. Nada que acontecesse a seguir poderia separá-los, esta noite dormiriam tranqüilos, pois esta incerteza fora obliterada de suas vidas. Dando-lhes a certeza de que essa parte do passado não era forte para separá-los e que a chance que receberam ao voltar, estava sendo aproveitada... Muito bem aproveitada.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Giovanni observou o casal a distancia, encostado no batente da porta. Um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios. Saiu cauteloso, para não ser notado. Conversaria com o neto outra hora, agora certamente ele teria outras coisas mais importantes para fazer.

Mas ficava feliz que ele estivesse bem. Sentiu uma brisa quente, envolver-lhe o corpo, enquanto descia as escadas. Parou, franzindo o cenho. Balançou a cabeça para os lados, não deveria ser nada; ele pensou.

Virou-se uma ultima vez para a porta do escritório, quando arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Um largo sorriso abriu-se em seus lábios, ao vê-los novamente ali, acenando-lhe como sempre faziam, quando o esperavam chegar.

-"Agora sim, adeus meus filhos. Descansem em paz"; ele pensou, acenando de leve, antes de tomar seu caminho em direção a porta. Pegando novamente o sobretudo e saindo da mansão.

Lá fora uma bela limusine preta o esperava, a noite era fria, porém ainda eram os primeiros dias de inverno. Mas intimamente sentia-se aliviado por ver que finalmente as coisas seriam diferentes.

**V – Epílogo.**

Abriu os olhos fitando o teto, a seu lado, ouviu um leve suspiro. Lançou um olhar demorado a cascata de fios prateados que estavam espalhados de forma displicente sobre o travesseiro, virou-se, podendo observá-la melhor.

Sentia-se diferente, da mesma forma como acontecera no dia em que a encontrara na praia e estranhamente desmaiara. Nunca soubera o porque disso, mas agora simplesmente não importava.

Deixou os dedos correrem com suavidade pelas costas nuas afastando alguns fios, vendo-a remexer-se. Um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios. Se alguém, algum dia lhe dissesse que estariam juntos assim, como agora. Certamente o chamaria de louco.

-"O destino é engraçado"; ele pensou, vendo-a manter-se enrolada sobre o lençol de cetim azulado e virar-se, ficando de frente para si.

-Já acordou; Yuuri falou, com a voz sonolenta. Sem conseguir ver através das pesadas cortinas do quarto, se lá fora já era dia ou não.

-...; Guilherme assentiu, tocando-lhe a face carinhosamente. –Apenas pensando;

-No que? –ela perguntou curiosa, vendo-o deitar-se de bruços, enquanto a puxava para seus braços.

-Como as Deusas do Destino gostam de brincar com a gente; ele respondeu, sorrindo.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou confusa.

-Lembra como era no começo? –ele perguntou, fitando-a com um olhar divertido.

Viu-a piscar e logo voltar-se para si, sorrindo.

-Lembro que adorava te chamar de sirizinho; ela respondeu, roçando-lhe os lábios e roubando-lhe um beijo em seguida.

-Uhn! Você lembra é? –ele perguntou com um sorriso maroto, também lembrando-se das confusões em que ela se metera por causa disso, ou melhor, algumas situações um tanto constrangedoras a ambos, não que isso fosse algo ruim... É claro. –Mas me refiro a outras coisas também; Guilherme continuou, ficando sério.

-Que coisas?

-O treinamento, o período de revolta do santuário. Aquela parceria com o alter-ego do Saga. A batalha de Abel e depois Hades; ele falou, dando um suspiro.

-Algumas coisas às vezes simplesmente precisam acontecer; Yuuri falou, descansando a cabeça sobre o ombro dele.

-...; Guilherme assentiu. –Por isso digo que o destino é um pouco engraçado, nos coloca em situações que às vezes não podemos evitar, ou simplesmente deixamos acontecer;

-O importante é que sempre podemos continuar; ela falou, tocando-lhe a face distraidamente. –Estamos nisso juntos; Yuuri completou.

-Amo você; ele sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido. Numa doce confidencia.

Yuuri voltou-se para ele, mas nada disse, sentindo-o tocar-lhe os lábios de forma sôfrega. Enquanto o mesmo enlaçava-lhe pela cintura, fazendo-a deitar-se de costas para a cama.

-Eu também; ela respondeu, afastando-se momentaneamente.

Sentia a respiração ofegante e o coração disparar, da mesma forma que era capaz de sentir isso vindo dele. Enlaçou-lhe pelo pescoço, fitando-lhe intensamente, antes de aproximarem-se novamente, para um beijo intenso e avassalador.

Não importava quanto tempo passasse ou quais seriam os caminhos a serem percorridos por eles agora. Tais **laços** criados por sentimentos dos quais nem mesmo os deuses podem interferir, são **de ouro.**

Um laço precioso, que não se arrebenta ou se corta. E isso é só o que importa...

**#Fim#**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

Domo pessoal

A fic chegou ao fim... Mas não to triste com isso. Guilherme e Yuuri ainda vão aparecer em outras historias, de maneira alguma vou deixá-los de lado. Sinceramente espero que tenham gostado dessa historia, procurei passar da melhor forma que encontrei, os motivos pelos quais, Guilherme tornou-se Mascara da Morte de Câncer.

De onde surgiram aquele sorriso sádico e ar debochado. O que o levou a ter aquele conceito de justiça deturpada e o desejo de ser o mais forte. Bem, acho que agora vocês descobriram.

Antes de ir, deixo meus mais sinceros agradecimentos a todos que acompanham essa fic, em especial, aos que comentaram no capitulo passado. Pessoal muito obrigada por todo o apoio e até a próxima fic. Não percam. Aishi e Kamus em Caminhos Incertos. Porque todo relacionamento tem um começo, e como disse antes. Esse casal não é perfeito e essa fic, bem... Vem provar que eles são tão mortais quanto nós, fadados a passarem por duvidas e incertezas em meio a um relacionamento.

Até a próxima pessoal

Kisus

Já ne...

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Inicio: 05/05/06**

**Termino: 07/05/06**

**Ultima revisão: 14/05/06**


End file.
